Recreational motor vehicles or small panel trucks or vans are currently made into much more comfortable vehicles for human occupancy by removing the standard metal roof and replacing it with a conversion roof which provides greater headroom inside even sufficient for persons to stand. It has been common to do this in the past to vehicles which had a sharply rounded juncture between the roof and the side wall and included a drip rail or rain gutter at that juncture. The conversion roof was made to rest along the side walls in the drip rail and thus the attachment of the conversion roof to the body of the van was relatively easy. In today's van design, however, the drip rail in many vans have been eliminated and the juncture between the roof and the side wall has been spread over a much larger zone such that there is no sharp distinction between the roof and the side wall. This design change has also permitted the tops of doors to extend into the roof line which, in turn, has caused problems in designing conversion roofs to cover the roof of the vehicle and yet not interfere with the opening and closing of doors.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved conversion roof for the newer designs of vans. It is another object of this invention to provide a system for preparing the conversion roof to be used on vans with doors that extend into the roof line of the van. Still other objects will be apparent from the more detailed description which follows.